


My Own Worse Enemy

by pastaandscones



Series: BirdFlash Pandora Challenge [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick is a blackout drunk, During the five year gap, Kind of sort of love confession, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of underaged drinking, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaandscones/pseuds/pastaandscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?<br/>I didn't mean to call you that<br/>I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me<br/>Please tell me...<br/>Please tell me why my car is in the front yard,<br/>And I'm sleeping with my clothes on<br/>I came in through the window last night<br/>And you're gone, gone</p>
<p>Dick wakes up in Wally's apartment with a hangover, and a few things needs to be cleared up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Worse Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I seen a lot of "iPod/iTunes challenges". But, I only have maybe five or six hundred songs on my iTunes, and a good number of them are cover artists and have more than one version of the same song. Like, I have maybe four versions of Bad Apple by maybe five people.  
> So, I turned to Pandora because I listen to my Pandora in my Math class and I keep going "oh my God, this would make such a cute fic." So, tada. The Pandora Challenge. I'm not sure if this is an actual thing. I hope it becomes a thing if it isn't already. I start listening on Pandora, then I take the song and move it to ListenonRepeat while writing, cause I work best while listening to the song. I listened to this particular song 23 times while writing(I love the site keeps track for you.).  
> So, all is fair. The seeds of the station. If you want me to add seeds(the song/artist that helps build the station), leave it in a comment and I may add it. I reserve the right to reject a song or artist. I'm pretty open game, but please keep songs like Blow or something out the fic. And if the seed is added, it might not come up for a while or at all. Because Pandora, if you've been living under a rock forever, gives you songs that is similar. It took me a month, once, to get a song I made a station [i]for[/i]. Ok, for this fic I'll put the seeds of the station in the beginning, but from now on I'll put an updated list at the end of the fics.  
> [b]Seeds:[/b]  
> The Spill Canvas  
> Breaking Benjamin  
> Simple Plan  
> Secondhand Serenade  
> Be my Escape by Relient K

“ _Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_  
I didn't mean to call you that  
I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me  
Please tell me...  
  
“Please tell me why my car is in the front yard,  
And I'm sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night  
And you're gone, gone”

-Lit, My Own Worst Enemy

 

It was becoming a common thing for Dick Grayson to wake up in a place that wasn’t his own apartment. Too common, really. Since Batman came back, minus one sidekick.

But really, he had no idea why he was _here._ Because he knew that ceiling, with the small cracks in the plaster. He knew the ceiling, even though he had been avoiding this particular apartment.

He pushed himself off his back, wincing at the pounding headache. It took him a lot to get drunk, but he still managed it. Although, it was always a hell of a result. Which generally resulted in him not remembering what the hell happened.

Although, he really wished he knew what happened. Because the apartment, which was normally kept spotless, had things thrown around, and there was a dent in one of the walls with what looked like a very heavy science textbook a few feet away.

There was a cigarette, Jason’s favorite brand, in a bowl on the coffee table, still burning away slowly next to his phone. Dick had no clue how it got there, unless he lit it. Which he would never do, considering how often he got on Jason’s case about smoking. Bad for the lungs and all.

There was a smoke alarm going off, which could either be from the unattended cigarette (unlikely) or a result of a drunken attempt at cooking (more likely).

Blue eyes widened before chancing a glance down and Dick nearly sagged in relief. His clothing was still accounted for, even if he was in The Apartment, home of his long time crush, after a drunken night.

The window that lead in from the fire escape was still wide open and a glance to the front street showed his bike parked out front, making him wince. Did he really drive here from a bar in _Gotham_ , drunk? He didn’t Zeta?

Dick pulled himself off the couch and went into the kitchen to turn off the alarm, wondering why it was still going. The kitchen, however, was empty except for Brucie, an old black lab rescued from a local shelter. The same results turned up for the bedroom and there was no response from the bathroom.

_“You’re just a coward!”_

Dick heart stuttered. He _did not say that_. Did he?

“Hey, man, you here?” He called out, although there wasn’t really a place to hide. It was a really small apartment.

He vaulted over the couch and snatched his phone from the table, pressing the familiar speed dial option.

It went straight to voicemail.

“Hey, this is Wally. I can’t get the phone right now, but leave a message.”

Dick frowned. “Hey, man. Look, I don’t really know what happened last night. Just… Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk? I didn't mean to call you that. I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me. I was drunk. I said some pretty stupid shit. I think. I woke up, and you were gone, you’re apartment’s a mess.” He ran a hand over his face. “But… Just forget it, ok?”

Not the best I’m-Sorry-I’m-a-Jerk voicemail.

He debated staying. It would probably be best if he left before Wally got back. His best friend, probably ex-best friend, probably wouldn’t want to see him. Dick knew he could say some pretty nasty things when he got as drunk as he did last night.

He grabbed his keys from where he dropped them last night, by the window, and way about to go through the window(because doors where for nerds) when the door opened, admitting a certain redhead hold groceries that Dick had just decided to avoid.

“Are you going to stay for breakfast before you run out the window?” Wally wouldn’t even look at him.

“I tried calling you. I figured you wouldn’t want to talk to me.”

Wally raised an eyebrow. “Well, about that. A certain birdboy decided the fish wanted my cellphone last night.”

Dick paused before following Wally into the kitchen. True to his word, there was a fishbowl. With an actual fish in it. And Wally’s cellphone.

“Can’t that kill the fish?”

“If it’s not dead yet, I don’t think so. I just forgot to take it out last night.” Wally set the bags on the counter and crossed over to the bowl to fish out his ruined phone. Dick set out to the task of unloading the bags.

They worked in silence, putting away the food Wally brought back.

“Look, about what I said last night.” Dick began.

“Dude, its fine.” Wally pushed a lock of hair out of his face and leant against the counter. “You’re in a bad place. I know how it can be. You didn’t mean it. So stop beating yourself up over it. And I know you are.”

“What happened last night?” Dick didn’t meet Wally’s eyes. “What _did_ I say?”

It was Wally’s turn to freeze. And really, Dick knew what he said. He could connect the pieces. And he hated himself. “You got mad at nothing, we argued. You said some shit.”

Some shit. Dick’s heart sank. Is that what Wally was going to sum everything up to? Some shit?

And because Wally knew that Dick figured it out, he continued. “Then you might have, sort of, kissed me.”

“And?” Dick managed to croak out. He was waiting for Wally to dismiss it, or to throw him out for pushing.

“I might have, sort of, kissed you back?”

Dick was pretty sure his mind broke.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I encourage/challenge people to do a Pandora Challenge. I have a station called BirdFlash Prompts I'm using for this challenge that I'll be building off of, but you can use your normal station or build a new one. Do it for any fandom, pairing. I want to make this a thing.  
> And don't forget to leave an artist or song if you want me to add it to the station!


End file.
